1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a print order reception system for receiving an order for photographic prints on the basis of information recorded on a recording medium in a predetermined electronic data format.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a system of ordering photographic prints in which the contents of the order, e.g., the number of prints, print size and the like, are directed in the form of information recorded on a recording medium in a predetermined electronic data format instead of an oral order at a photo processing shop or a laboratory. This system enables the photofinishing system to read the information on the order and to execute the order without operator""s manual input of the contents of the order.
In the system, the information on the order must be recorded in a predetermined data format that is acceptable to the photofinishing system. Accordingly, application software for easily making information on the order is provided on a screen of a personal computer to the customers. The software displays a table of print services, the charges for the services and the like so that the customer can designate the pictures to be printed, the number of prints and the like referring to the table, the application software formats on the order in a predetermined data format on the basis of designation by the customer.
Therefore, using the application software, the customer selects desired print services from those displayed on the screen, thereby generally information on an order for the print services (will be referred to xe2x80x9cprint order informationxe2x80x9d hereinbelow) and carries a recording medium on which the print order information is recorded together with the image data to a photo processing shop.
However, since the print order information is recorded in the form of a digital data on a recording medium such as MO, ZIP, FD or the like, the customer cannot confirm the contents of the order recorded on the recording medium when he or she actually makes the order. Accordingly, he or she can make a wrong order without recognizing mistake in making the print order information or without recognizing that he or she brings a wrong recording medium. Further when an idea for changing the order occurs to the customer, he or she has to go home to remake the print order information.
In view of the foregoing observations and description, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a print order reception system in which the customer can confirm the contents of the print order information when making an order for prints.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a print order reception system for receiving an order for print services comprising a recording medium reception port for receiving a recording medium on which image data of pictures and print order information including printing conditions for pictures to be printed are recorded in the form of electronic data in a predetermined format, and a display means which reads out from the recording medium received in the recording medium reception port the image data on the pictures to be printed and the print order information on the pictures to be printed and displays the image data and the print order information as an image.
The xe2x80x9cprint order information recorded in the form of electronic data in a predetermined formatxe2x80x9d is, for instance, an order file in IS (Image Shuttle) format.
The xe2x80x9cprint servicesxe2x80x9d include, for instance, reprinting, making postcards, making calendars and the like, and the xe2x80x9cprinting conditionsxe2x80x9d include, for instance, print sizes (standard size, L size, A4 calendar size, A3 calendar size and etc.), the kind of illustration and/or characters to be combined with the picture, finish (e.g., luster) and the like. The contents of the print services and the printing conditions are included in the print order information.
The xe2x80x9crecording mediumxe2x80x9d is a medium for transfer of image data between customers and photographic service stations such as a photo processing shop, a convenience store and the like, where the print order reception system of the present invention is installed. For example, the recording medium may be a magnetic recording medium or an optical recording medium such as MO, Zip, FD and the like. The image data of pictures and the print order information may be recorded on separate recording media. For example, the image data may be recorded on a CD-R with the print order information recorded on a FD.
The recording medium reception port is a port through which the recording medium is loaded and a plurality of such recording medium reception ports may be provided to conform to different types of recording media.
It is preferred that the print order reception system be provided with a control means through which instruction of confirmation of the order for prints or instruction of cancel of the order can be input. Such a control means may be, for instance, a press button, a keyboard or a touch panel.
Further it is preferred that the print order reception system be provided with a reception end means which moves the recording medium to a predetermined storage position or a return port after displaying the image data and the print order information as an image.
The recording medium reception port may double as the return port. That is, the recording medium may be loaded through the recording medium reception port and returned through the same. The expression xe2x80x9cafter displaying the image data and the print order information as an imagexe2x80x9d means after the customer confirms the contents of the order viewing the image, and means after the customer inputs instruction of confirmation of the order for prints, instruction of correction of the order or instruction of cancel of the order through the control means when the print order reception system is provided with the control means.
Further, since in the photofinishing system, the print sizes and the print papers to be acceptable differ depending on the performance of the printer connected, it is important to determine whether it is possible to execute the order upon reception of the order. Accordingly, it is preferred that the print order reception system be provided with a judging means for judging whether the printing conditions are acceptable.
Preferably, the printing conditions should include information on the layout condition of the images on a print paper and information on the aspect ratio of the print paper to be used.
The xe2x80x9clayout conditionxe2x80x9d means, for instance, the range of cut of a picture when the picture and the print paper on which the picture is printed are different in aspect ratio, layout of pictures on a print paper when a plurality of pictures are to be printed on one sheet of print paper, and layout of characters and templates when characters and templates are used.
Further, it is preferred that the print order reception system be provided with a correction input means for inputting correction of the print order information, and a corrected print order information making means which corrects the print order information on the basis of the correction input through the correction input means and creates corrected print order information.
The correction input means may comprise, for instance, a push button, a keyboard or a touch panel.
Preferably the corrected print order information making means is a means for adding or correcting the layout condition and, more preferably, a means which is able to lay out an additional image such as characters, templates and clip arts on the print paper in addition to the picture to be printed.
Further it is preferred that the print order reception system be provided with a second recording medium for recording the image data together with the print order information as recorded on said recording medium or the corrected print order information created by the corrected print order information making means. Preferably the second recording medium is a removable medium such as MO, Zip, FD or the like. The second recording medium need not be provided on the print order reception system itself but may be a recording medium which is connected to the print order reception system through a network or the like, e.g., a hard disc of a printer connected to the print order reception system through a network.
Further it is preferred that the print order reception system is provided with a printer which prints out the contents of the print order information as recorded on said recording medium and/or the corrected print order information.
The output of the printer may be used as a copy for the customer or may be attached to an order bag.
In the print order reception system of the present invention, the customer can confirm the contents of the order recorded on the recording medium before he or she actually makes the order through the image displayed. Accordingly he or she is prevented from making a wrong order without recognizing mistake in making the print order information or without recognizing that he or she brings a wrong recording medium.
When said control means is provided, confirmation or cancel of the order can be effected on the spot.
When said reception end means is provided, the customer can easily know that the reception processing is completed through movement of the recording medium to the predetermined storage position or the return port.
When the print order reception system is provided with said judging means, it can be judged whether it is possible to execute the order by the photofinishing system upon reception of the order. When it is determined that the order cannot be executed by the photofinishing system, display to that effect may be made or the recording medium may be ejected. Accordingly the customer can avoid an accident of sending the recording medium to a laboratory where the order cannot be executed and at the same time, the customer can change the contents of the order to be acceptable to the photofinishing system on the spot if desired.
When the print order reception system is provided with said correction input means and the corrected print order information making means, the customer can change or correct the contents of the print order information.
When the print order reception system is provided with said second recording medium, the recording medium which the customer brings can be returned on the spot.
When the print order reception system is provided with the printer which prints out the contents of the print order information, the output of the printer may be used as a copy for the customer or may be attached to an order bag. By attaching the output of the printer to the order bag, it is possible to check whether the finished prints satisfy the customer""s order without opening the print order information file.